Welcome To The Forest
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Ash And Misty enter the Viridian Forest
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome To The Forest**

**Chapter 1**

After leaving the Pokémon Centre, Ash, Misty and Pikachu headed towards the Viridian forest, which is full of Bug Pokémon and Bug Catchers. Ash noticed a strange rumbling noise

"Hey Misty, you hear that?"

"Hear what?

"Do you think that's wild Pokémon?"

"What wild Pokémon"

"That rumbling sound that keeps following us?"

Misty went slightly red and sweat dropped.

"That's my stomach making that noise" Misty giggled

"That's your stomach?" Ash curiously asked

"We just ate about thirty minutes ago!"

"Yeah, just put your ear on my belly if you don't believe me" Misty put her hand on her belly.

So Ash put his ear on Misty's pot belly.

Misty's stomach was even louder close up

Ash could hear the rumblings even louder, it sounded really empty.

*GLOORP, GLOORP, RUUUMMMBBLLEE!* went Misty's stomach

Ash sweat dropped, and then he had an idea.

"Since it's a nice day, let's have a picnic" Ash Suggested

Misty then went all sparkly eyed, smiled then cheered

"YAAAY!"

So Ash Misty and Pikachu all sat down and had a picnic.

Ash was tucking into a rice ball when he heard Misty scream

"ASH, GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Misty screamed

"What's wrong now? Ash sternly asked

"That thing right next to me" Misty pointed to a green caterpillar Pokémon

Ash pulled out his Pokedex from his pocket; it told him it was a Caterpie, which was a caterpillar Pokémon.

"Right I'm going to catch it" Ash announced.

So Ash stood up, pulled out a Poke ball and threw it at Caterpie.

"GOTCHA!" yelled Ash

Caterpie went into the poke ball

The poke ball shook for about 5 seconds and then Ash had successfully caught caterpie.

Ash had caught his first Pokémon at last.

Ash stood and stared, then his eyes filled with stars as he slowly began to smile.

"YES!" Ash cheered to himself

"Look Misty, I caught a Pokémon!"

"Yes…well done" Misty responded nervously

Then Misty went back to stuffing her face.

"You wanna see?" Ash gloated, holding the poke ball in front of Misty's face.

"I'M TRYING TO EAT!" snapped Misty.

"Good for you" Misty sacristy said as she took a bite out of a chicken leg from a roast chicken.

"I love my new bug Pokémon" Ash bragged

"Yeah well Bug Pokémon give me the creeps, even when there in Poke balls" Misty complained

"Just keep that thing away from me ok!" she then snapped.

Then Ash turned to Pikachu

"Look Pikachu, we have a new friend"

Pikachu sniffed the poke ball

"PI-PI PIKACHU!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Would you like to say hello to our new friend?" asked Ash.

"Don't you dare!" Misty nervously said.

Ash threw his pokeball in the air and Caterpie came out

Misty then squealed and ran behind a tree.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ash yelled

"THERE IS NOTHING TO BE SCARED OF!"

"WELL YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE BUGS!" Misty argued back.

Caterpie went and rubbed itself against Misty.

"ASH, GET THIS AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!"

"STOP BEING HORRIBLE TO CATERPIE, WHAT HAS IT DONE TO YOU?"

Then caterpie went back to Ash and Climbed on his shoulders.

"Just ignore her, she's a dumb girl" Ash whispered to Caterpie

"What was that?" Misty snarled

Misty then slapped Ash on the face.

"What did you do that for?" Yelled Ash

"For calling me a dumb girl"

Soon the sun started to set and it started to get dark, so Ash made a campfire and set out his sleeping bag.

"Look what I've got" Misty smiled, holding a bag of marshmallows.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ash cheered

So Ash, Misty, and Pikachu roasted Marshmallows on the campfire,

Ash and Pikachu had one stick each, but misty ate the rest of the packet.

Then Ash crawled into his sleeping bag

"Night Misty" he whispered

Misty then farted loudly *FRRPT!*

"Night Ash"


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the forest **

**Chapter 2**

Next Morning Ash woke up to see Misty stuffing her face with breakfast.

"Morning Ash" Misty said with her mouth full

Just then a Pidgeotto landed a few inches near where Ash and Misty had been sleeping and started hopping about.

"OH WOW A PIDGEOTTO!" Ash cried.

Ash then pointed his Pokedex at Pidgeotto.

It told Ash that Pidgeotto was a flying type and the evolved form of Pidgy. It also told Ash it was a lot faster and more aggressive than Pidgy.

"Right your mine" Ash said pulling a empty Poke ball from his belt

He then threw the Poke ball at Pidgeotto, But Pidgeotto dodged it.

" You idiot" sighed Misty, slapping her brow and shaking her head.

" Your supposed to battle the Pokémon to make it weak, the only reason you caught caterpie was because it was already weak"

" Shut your trap!" Ash yelled.

So then he pulled out a Poke ball from his belt.

"C'mon out caterpie!" Ash called

"you just don't learn!" Misty sternly said.

Ash's heart sunk "What have I done this time?"

Soon the battle broke out between Pidgeotto and Caterpie

Pidgeotto was using gust and quick attack, Caterpie didn't stand a chance

"Caterpie, use tackle" Ash called out

But caterpie missed.

"CATERPIE RETURN" Ash called, aiming his poke ball at Caterpie.

A red light came from the Poke ball and Caterpie went back into the poke ball.

" Right your up Pikachu!" Commanded Ash.

"PI PIKACHU!" Pikachu chirped as it ran into the battlefield.

" Pikachu, use thundershock!" Ash ordered.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried out and sent out an electric shock to Pidgeotto, stunning it.

Watching this made misty think of roast chicken, so Misty drooled a little bit.

"POKE BALL GO!" Ash cried as he threw a poke ball at Pidgeotto.

Then the Poke Ball sealed shut, and then Pidgeotto was then caught.

"YES!" Ash cried out in joy, showing a victory sign with his fingers

"We caught Pidgeotto!"

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu yelled happily.

Just then, Ash and Pikachu heard a loud rumble.

*RUUUMMMBLLLEE!*

" Misty, was that your?"

Misty blushed and put her hand on her belly " Yes, that was my stomach rumbling. I started thinking of roast chicken when I saw Pidgeotto being zapped"

" Can we eat now?" Asked misty, looking into Ash's eyes with big round puppy dog eyes.

"Well…errm…we need to ration the food until we get to Pewter City"

Misty's stomach rumbled again, sounding angrier.

*RUUUMMBLLE!*

" Please" Misty looked deep into Ash's eyes with puppy dog eyes starting to drool again.

Ash gave in

"Ok fine" Sighed Ash

"I'm kind of hungry too now you mention it"

So Ash and Misty sat down, and re lit the camp fire, boiled the kettle and made ramen noodles.

" OOH THANK YOU" Misty squealed with her mouth full.

Soon after Ash and Misty finished there meal, They heard a voice they had already heard before.

" Enjoy you meal?" Asked the voice in an evil tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome To The Forest **

**Chapter 3 **

"I know that voice" cried Ash

"Show yourselves!" he demanded.

"We meet again" chuckled the voice in a frosty tone.

Then out of noware, Jessie, James and Meowth appeared.

"To protect the world from devastation" announced Jessie in a song style voice.

"Make it double" added James

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth ended the motto

"Right were only going to give you one chance"

"Hand over that Pikachu! and we will leave quietly " demanded James

"Why do you want my Pikachu?" Ash asked

"Team Rocket only steals rare and valuable Pokémon" Jessie told Ash

"And that Pikachu is a rare breed"

"So make things easy and hand over Pikachu this instant!" Jessie exclaimed

"Not on your life! Find your own!" Ash snapped back

"Very well, you leave us no choice" Sighed Jessie

And then Jessie and James called out Ekens and Koffing

"GO EKENS!"

"GO KOFFING!"

Soon Koffing and Ekens were right in front of Pikachu

"That's not fair!" Ash yelled

"Its 2 against 1"

"Team Rocket never plays fair" James sneered

And without warning James commanded Koffing to use its first attack

"Koffing sludge attack" James called out

And Koffing spat out black sludge at Pikachu's face, making Pikachu blind.

Pikachu tried to wipe off this sludge, but it wouldn't come off.

Ash then went to Pikachu's rescue and picked up Pikachu from the ground

"What is wrong with you?" Ash barked

Then he turned to Misty and handed over Pikachu to her.

"No matter what, do not give Pikachu to them, they will try anything so be careful".

Then Ash reached to his belt and grabbed a poke ball and called out Pidgeotto.

But that was no match for Ekenes and Koffing as they beat it with ease.

All was left out of Ash's Pokémon was his Caterpie.

"Go Caterpie" Ash called out.

"What the…" James Gasped

"What is that?" Jessie gasped in shock.

"IT'S A BUG!" meowth blurted out

Team Rocket laughed

"Lets get this over with" Jessie sniggered

"Caterpie use string shot now!" Commanded Ash.

Caterpie fired string shot at Koffing and Ekens.

And before they knew it, Koffing and Ekens were covered in silk.

Meowth had seen enough, so then he stepped in.

But then Meowth got covered in silk.

Then Team Rocket then grabbed Meowth with Koffing and Ekens.

"Team Rocket is going to blast off for now" Jessie snarled.

Then Jessie and James ran out of the forest.

"We'll be back!" James yelled.

"Hey nice one caterpie" Ash cheered

"You're a strong Pokémon" Misty smiled

"Wanna make up with Caterpie now?" Ash asked Misty

"All you have to do is pet it and that's it"

So Misty put out her hand to pet Caterpie

But Caterpie then fired silk into the air, making a chrysalis.

Caterpie had evolved into Metapod.

Ash then pulled out his Pokedex; it told Ash Metapod was a cocoon Pokémon that had a hard shell.

And so Ash and Misty continued there journey through the Viridian Forest.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
